


Where It All Begins

by Yuukihime



Series: The Chronicles of Terra [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukihime/pseuds/Yuukihime
Summary: What if Earth was created with a conscious?





	Where It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the beginning of the universe of the entire series. So, sit back and enjoy the prologue of the series.

 

Our story began with the young planet Terra.

 

For a billion years since her creation, Terra had been sleeping soundly. When organisms began to form, she slowly began to wake. She sleepily watched as evolution took place within her for another 3.4 billion plus years. She was truly awakened when homo sapiens (human) first began. After watching the Rise and Fall of several kingdoms, she wanted to know why.

 

Why do people go to war?

 

Why do they hurt each other needlessly?

 

Will she find her answer if she knows how humans feel?

 

For several decades, she meditated on those questions but was still unable to find her answer. It was then, she decided to bestow a part of herself, her core, to a human with a pure soul. Although this core was just a spiritual manifestation, nevertheless it was just as powerful as her physical core.

 

This human turned out to be a princess of a small country known as Wa. The princess received the core at the age of ten. At the same time that she received the core, she also received the knowledge and wisdom of Terra. The gift of Sight that she received was the result of hosting a part of Terra. And so, this princess of Wa was the first seer in the world. Subsequently, the core would be inherited by her first-born daughter after she died. Of course, if the one who held the core were to die with no successor, Terra herself would die.

 

And so, millennia passed by.

 

Terra was getting impatient. Despite letting the long line of princesses hosted a part of herself, she was still unable to find her answer. Slowly she realized that in order to find the answers she seeked, she had to become a human. But in doing so, she would never be able to return to her previous form. And if her human self was to die in any way that was not of old age, the entire planet would soon wither and started decaying. Eventually, it would become a dead planet. After giving many thoughts, Terra decided to take the risk. She would be a human. To become a human, she would need parents and her chosen parents could only be the current princess of the Earth Kingdom, known to all as the Golden Kingdom, who was a descendant of the princess of Wa and the current host of her core. She was only newly wedded to King Tlahuicole, Reidar Kingdom of Bellator in the planet Rhyfelwr Vidar.

 

 

Reference:

<http://animals.about.com/od/evolution/ss/evolution_2.htm>

Wa or Yamato is the oldest recorded name of Japan.

Earth’s age is 4.5 billion years old.

Human first appeared 500,000 years ago.

Earth’s age when human first appeared is 4,499,500,000 years old.

Abilities

Sight – ability to see the past, present and possible future.


End file.
